1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transfer printing and more particularly to a composite consisting of a base receptor surface and one or more opaque layers of silk screen printing ink having different compositions allowing selective removal by choice of washing compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the various arts, transfer materials are used to make marks at desired locations on receptor surfaces. Two common modes of material transfer to receptor surfaces are the application of physical pressure and the evaporation of a carrier liquid. Printing methods transferring inks and dyes generally consist of roller printing, screen printing, transfer printing and ink-jet printing systems. The low viscosities required for dyes and inks transferred by spray type printing such as silk screen printing and ink-jet printing, make them more susceptible to absorption in the receptor surface, particularly in woven cloth or fabric and other hydrophilic compounds. Inks and dyes transferred by this process are presently not removable after drying by washing with water or with water and ordinary household laundry detergent. In fact, the object of most silk screen printing is to achieve a permanent or colorfast transfer of the ink that remains on the receptor surface to avoid disappearance, fading or destruction of the original print. An example of the desired goal of permanent dyeing of the receptor surface is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,849. Another example of the desire for colorfast permanence is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,076 where the "water or alcohol soluble printing ink composition" described there discusses the disadvantages of unsatisfactory water-proof properties.
These conventional and existing methods of transfer and inks do not satisfy the need to remove all or a desired portion of a dried ink applied to a receptor surface so as to alter the graphic or artistic presentation on the product. There is a need for a composite allowing removal of some or all of an opaque ink in sales, advertising and promotion so as to reveal a different or hidden presentation underneath.
Prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,504 describes a label assembly including concealed promotional material that is secured to the product package with an assembly including water-soluble adhesive. That art is not suitable for silk screen printing and cannot be applied in a manner allowing the definition required for artistic or graphic presentation itself but merely acts as an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,492 discloses a water-soluble transfer coating material but is composed of a non-resinated dry pigment suitable for application only by pressure transfer and not suitable for the definitive application required for artistic or graphic rendering.
However, none of the relevant art discloses a composite consisting of opaque layers of dry ink of silk screen printing viscosity with properties allowing selective removal by application of water or water and ordinary household laundry detergent so as to change the original composite presentation and not affect the color of the remaining composite or other material in the washing unit.